United States
The United States of America is a country located in North America. It is a significant world and cultural power. History Prior to 1776, the United States was a colony of Great Britain. Not much is known of what occurred during this period, although Natty Bumppo, an American hunter, was a member of the League during the 1700s. Following the American Civil War, John Carter, a Confederate Soldier, was astrally transported to Mars, where he became a leader amongst the Red Martians and married Dejah Thoris. By 1920, the US was a rapidly growing power, with various individuals such as the ruthless press magnate Charles Foster Kane, the inventors Frank Reade Jr., Jack Wright and Tom Swyfte, and the famed socialite Jay Gatsby dominating the scene of that period. Following the Second World War, communist President Mike Thingmaker led the Union, changing the national flag into a red-white-red standard, and enforcing purges on Capitol Hill; the US was also allied with the totalitarian regime of Big Brother in the UK during this period. By the 1960s, things had rapidly changed--the US was led by its youngest president in decades, a hippie by the name of Max Foster who enforced concentration camps for those older than 30, where the inmates were forced to drink LSD. By the 1970s up to the 1990s, various darker incidents occurred within the US--the activities of a detective unit in Baltimore, as well as the infestation of Salem's Lot and the Twin Peaks murders. By 2009, the president of the US was David Palmer, an African-American politician who had succeeded former President Josiah Bartlett to lead the Union. Notable Locations Pacific Northwest *Rootabaga Country - A strange and bizarre country region somewhere between the borders of Washington State and Canada inhabited by corn fairies, talking animals, and other strange creatures. There are farming communities and train lines that run through it; the largest settlement is the Village of Liver-and-Onions. *Chisholm Prison - A near escape-proof penitentiary in Washington till Van Dusen (the "Thinking Machine") proved it flawed. **This appears to be a mistake made on Alan Moore's part since Jacques Futrelle's Thinking Machine series is affirmed to take place in Boston, Massachusets. *Twin Peaks - A small, eerie logging town in northeastern Washington State with many Native American legends surrounding it. Notable locations include the titular peaks of White Tail Peak and Blue Pine Mountain, the Deep Deep Woods were sentient dolls were said to reside, and the sinister Glastonbury Grove. *Cricket Creek - A town in Oregon known for its frequent sightings of a living stegosaurus. *Mahagonny - A coastal city known for its many bordellos for weary travelers. Pacific Southwest *France-Ville - A spectacular, well-managed city in northern California founded by the Victorian scientist, Sarrasin. * #5, Thallo Street, Pacific Grove - The home to the scientist and inventor, Tyco M. Bass, known for his aid in interplanetary explorations to the undetectable fungus satellite known as "Basidium-X". *Western American Explorer's Club - A social gathering in San Fransisco popular with famous explorers, including Professor William Waterman Sherman who was involved in an overseas incident involving twenty-one balloons in1883. *IDEATH - An old settlement down in rural California famed for its watermelons and hardened sugar which is used to make trout-hatcheries, cabins, sculptures or indeed almost anything one might require. Close by is a vast spread of rusted, obsolete machinery from the 19th century known locally as the “Forgotten Works”. *Don Diego de la Vega’s Villa - Home of the legendary masked hero of Mexico, Zorro, and his subsequent successors. *Brobdingnag - The famous peninsula once inhabited by giants visited by Lemuel Gulliver in the 17th century. It is believed by some to be the birthplace of the legendary lumberjack, Paul Bunyan, and his blue ox. *Autry Ranch - A farmstead in New Mexico home to the famous gunfighter and balladeer, Gene Autry. *Murania - A subterranean empire located beneath Autry Ranch, believed to be an underground outpost of Atvatabar (which runs from Canada to Equador), Etidorhpa’s Country and the Inca Tunnel which are both connected to the Mammoth Cave systems in Kentucky. Great Plains *Red Gap - Home of the displaced English butler Marmaduke Ruggles in Montanna. John Reid, the famous Lone Ranger, was reported to have visited on occasions before retiring. **The placement appears to be inaccurate as Red Gap's location is stated to be in Eastern Washington. *Apodidraskiana - A forgotten county in North Dakota known for its criminal haven of Dotandcarryone. *Lake LaMetrie - A pool in the mountains of Wyoming, home to a vast array of prehistoric life and a talking elasmosaurus, a plesiosaur which the sickly boy, Edward Framingham, had his brain transplanted into. *Rampart Junction - A forboding rural town in Iowa that hardly anyone has dared considered investigating. *Gale Farm - A former farmstead in Kansas where a reported disturbance in spacetime led a young girl by the name of Dorothy to the distant fairyland of Oz. *Oklahoma - A state known for motivating men to dance and sing, as well as its infamous traveling Nature Theater which requests its performers to appear either as angels and demons depending on their gender. Southeast *Drexara - A desert wilderness west of the Appalachians, home to a fierce nomadic cannibal tribe known as the Routintons who view humanity as the prize game to hunt. *Dogpatch - A secluded Appalachian settlement inhabited by hillbillies and beautiful women that was once visited by Silver John. Nearby locations include the Valley of the Schmoo, a place where the locals never go hungry thanks to a particularly fertile creature. *Yoknapatawpha County - An atmospheric region in Louisiana. *Great Cypress Swamp - A forested marsh near Gainesville, Florida, where Ponce de Leon's reported Fountain of Eternal Youth is said to be beneath. It is also the location of a local ancient graveyard believed by Randolph Carter to contain a series of passageways leading directly to the Underworld. *Okeefenokee Swamp - A bayou on the Georgia/Florida border, home to Pogo Possum and other sapient talking animals. *Readestown = A small town in South Carolina built around the industrial manufacturing plants of Reade Iron Works, founded by Frank Reade and his family. *Wrightstown - An industrial town in North Carolina, named after its famed boy inventer, Jack Wright. **In Luis Senarens' original book series, Wrightstown is stated to be an hour's train ride north of New York City. It's likely Alan Moore moved the location to North Carolina as a reference to the Wright Brothers' first airplane flight. *Bayport - A port near Barmet Bay, a horseshoe-shaped inlet three miles from the Atlantic Ocean; the headquarters of the Hardy boys and Chet Morton. *Mayberry - A quaint, moralistic community in North Carolina, notably the hometown of the local Sherriff, Andy Taylor, and his bumbling deputy, Barney Fife. * Category:Countries